


Holy (cause the way you hold me, feels so holy)

by gaarr24



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarr24/pseuds/gaarr24
Summary: I hear a lot about sinnersDon't think that I'll be a saintBut I might go down to the river'Cause the way that the sky opens up when we touchYeah, it's making me sayThat the way you hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me, hold meFeels so holy, holy, holy, holy, holyOn GodRunnin' to the altar like a track starCan't wait another second'Cause the way you hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me feels so holy
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Holy (cause the way you hold me, feels so holy)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a un-beta'ed by-product of my procrastination of another one shot that I am making, hope you enjoy it and happy reading! And yes, the title and the whole fic is inspired by the song and MV of Holy by Justin Bieber ft. Chance the Rapper.  
> Trigger warning: slight violence but not graphic, racial issues, homophobic slurs and actions but not very detailed, also parental issues.

> _I hear a lot about sinners_
> 
> _Don't think that I'll be a saint_
> 
> _But I might go down to the river_
> 
> _'Cause the way that the sky opens up when we touch_
> 
> _Yeah, it's making me say_
> 
> _That the way you hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me_
> 
> _Feels so holy, holy, holy, holy, holy_
> 
> _On God_
> 
> _Runnin' to the altar like a track star_
> 
> _Can't wait another second_
> 
> _'Cause the way you hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me, hold me feels so holy_
> 
> Holy – Justin Bieber ft. Chance the Rapper

* * *

Hyunjin thinks that he is lucky. Despite what other people say about him, or about his preferences, or about his choices particularly, he still believes that he is blessed. He opens his eyes softly, slowly registering the place that he is currently in. The room feels oddly familiar, even though it is different than his own room back in his old house. He glances to his right, and found another young man sleeping soundly next to him, hands circling his waist. Hyunjin can feel the rising and falling of the other’s cycled breathing, and he still thinks that he is extremely lucky.

The sun’s ray is closing in to the edge of the windowsill, signing the beginning of the day. The soft rays fall onto the other’s sleeping face, and Hyunjin just watches him, basking in the sight. He takes in the view in front of him, carefully caresses the plump cheek of his lover. He smiles to himself, thinking that he doesn’t mind waking up to this sight everyday for the rest of his life.

His partner sluggishly wakes up, eyes tinted with exhaustion. He grins, holding Hyunjin’s hand next to his cheek. “Good morning, love. Enjoying the view?”

“Why, you know I do, darling.” Hyunjin closes their distances and gives Jisung a peck on the lips. “Sleeping well?”

“Always, feels so warm with you around.” Jisung snuggles in, pulling his body closer to Hyunjin’s neck. “Are you getting ready already? It’s still early.”

“I’ve got an early staff meeting today, sweetheart. As much as I want to stay here, I need to go get ready.”

“But I’ll miss you,” Jisung pouts. Hyunjin sighs, he is a weak man in front of his boyfriend. “Don’t want to let you go just yet.”

Hyunjin kisses Jisung’s crown, softly pet the tuft of light brown hair. “Okay, if you let me go now, I will cuddle you for hours when I got back home.”

With this new deal, Jisung lights up. “Promise?”

“Promise.” Hyunjin beams.

After cuddling for five more minutes, Hyunjin decides to get out of the bed to get started on preparing for his day. He made his way to the kitchen, cooking enough breakfast for the two of them. A simple bacon and egg meal was ready in no time, and he makes sure to prepare some lunch for Jisung and himself as well. He takes the shower next, arranging his working clothes. As soon as he finishes, he made his way back to the bedroom, getting his tie and vest ready. Jisung is already sitting up on the edge of the bed, making grabby hands to him.

“Aww darling, why are you awake? You can still sleep for another hour or so. Your shift doesn’t start until then.” Hyunjin complies, hugging the still sleepy Jisung halfway as Jisung rests his head on Hyunjin’s torso. He tightens his hold on Hyunjin’s waist, resting his cheek on the soft plain of the other’s abs. “I miss you already.” Jisung looks up, eyes gazing at the other’s appearance. “You always look so hot in these.”

“Careful, darling. We want to save that for later.” Hyunjin winks. “Go back to sleep, love. You look so tired already.”

“Okay,” Jisung still pouts, and Hyunjin crouch down to kiss it away. They deepen the kiss for a little, before Hyunjin pulls back. “Love, I will not be able to make it to the school in time, so can you go back to sleep, please?” He said, putting their foreheads together. “Okay. I love you, Hyunjin.”

“I love you more, my darling.” Hyunjin smiles for the umpteenth time that day. He still believes he is favored by fate, looking at the love of his life.

* * *

Hyunjin always loves the sound of the bell, the happy noises from the young children, looking so excited to start their day in the new term. He observes the new students coming in to the front of the school, registering with their parents in the Open Day. He volunteers to welcome the new seventh graders, and he can tell that their parents are as excited as the students are. He makes his way to the staff room, waiting for the briefing from the principal.

“Good morning, brat.”

“Good morning, hyung.” Hyunjin grins to his colleague and long time friend, Minho. They have known each other for so long; used to be so attached to each other. He considered himself as one of those fortunate people that have his best friend as a colleague as well, working in the same high school.

While Hyunjin teaches Dance and Modern Arts, Minho is leaning more towards the Physical Education, although he did have a minor in Dance as well. Hyunjin has pointed it out to the older too many times that he should join the Dance department and start teaching the dance team, but he always refuses. He said he is busy and doesn’t have any time, but Hyunjin knows the real reason behind his hesitance.

“Always exciting to see the new students, right? Look they are so cute hyung!”

“I can only see little devils, Hyun. You’re ever the optimistic one.” Minho looks at the new students, lining up to walk to their designated class. “Mark my words; the fresh meats are going to bring us more troubles.”

“Oh come on Hyung, they are not that bad. It might take them awhile to get adjusted to the new environment but I’m sure they’ll be alright.”

Minho shakes his head disapprovingly. “They are alright to you, Hyunnie. Not every teacher is gifted with your charms.”

Both of them giggle, and stopping after the principal begins the briefing.

* * *

Jisung thinks that he used up all his luck to meet Hyunjin. He cannot fathom why the ever sweet Hyunjin wants to be him, let alone to spend his time together with him. He doesn’t have his life put together. He doesn’t have a stable job, going from one casual job to the other, just trying to survive and getting by. He wants to make it big in his music already, writing lyrics have always been his passion. And of course, the perfect Hyunjin always supports him in all of his endeavors.

Jisung works in a convenience store by the day, and writing lyrics with Changbin and Chan by the night. He cannot provide enough for both him and Hyunjin, but when he brought it up to the other, Hyunjin only smiles tenderly. _“We’ll be okay, Sungie. You go continue write more lyrics and do what you love. We have enough with what I make right now. We’ll be alright.”_ Jisung couldn’t help but to feel like a burden to the other.

He sighs, closing his eyes for a minute before putting both of his hands on his face, closing him in from the harsh reality. He supposes his only comfort comes from his lover, who he misses the presence already.

He got up and took shower, smiling to himself when he looks at the prepared breakfast and lunch. His lover is very attentive and caring, and he is once again reminded how the other is way out of his league. He still cannot believe that Hyunjin chose him, despite the strong adversity coming from his parents. Hyunjin’s parents are the typical rich helicopter parents, who are very traditional and close minded. They hated the mere existence of Jisung, and they never forget to remind him just that. Jisung already struggles with his self-esteem and having being attacked so strongly about the very aspects that he hates about himself doesn’t really help in improving his self-confidence.

It broke his heart when he heard one day that Hyunjin has cut ties with his parents, all with the dramatics of yelling, screaming, and guilt-tripping, and how his parents stormed out of their small flat with the promise of them not going to accept him back even if he is begging for it. Jisung held Hyunjin’s frail body all night, hugging the other, trying to calm him down, with soft whispers of _‘I love you’_ and _‘it will be okay’_ , caressing his back softly. Hyunjin cried his heart out that day, and they shared a promise that the both of them will not ever give up on this relationship.

Jisung sighs for the second time that morning, getting his uniform ready and grabbing his bag, and made his way to the convenience store.

* * *

Hyunjin came home exactly as the sun began to set; he is excited to tell Jisung all the stories of the cute new students that will soon be his class. He got assigned as the Dance teacher for three different classes from that year level alone, and he is still giggling, remembering how nervous the kids were as they introduced themselves. He cycles through the quiet street leading up to their home as quickly as possible, not wanting to spend more time separated from his love.

His heart breaks when he sees Jisung on the front door of their shared flat, body slumping and full of cuts and dried blood. He quickly saddles off the bicycle, put it in the bicycle rack and runs towards the lithe man. “Jisung, love, what happened? Oh my gosh, are you okay? Who hurt you?” Jisung only cries, sobbing uncontrollably and holds Hyunjin by the neck as he settles in the crook of his neck. “Please breathe, baby. Let’s go in, and you can tell me what happened, okay?”

Hyunjin pulls him up by the hand, carefully hoisting the other to his side, as he fumbles with the keys. As soon as they enter the house, he lets Jisung sit on the sofa, while he runs to get the first aid kit. He makes a quick work of cleaning all the wounds, addressing the cuts and wraps the bandages securely. Hyunjin peels off Jisung’s dirtied clothes and change it to a fresh one. He cups Jisung’s face, and whisper so softly, trying his best not to startle the younger. “Love,” His eyes searches for an answer, but Jisung only looks at him with so much brokenness that he chokes on his next words, “Please.”

“Hold me, Hyunjin. Please.” Jisung croaks, eyes glimmering with tears again. “I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Of course love. I am here, you are safe.” Hyunjin embraces the other, pulling his body close cautiously, hugging him as if it’s their last. “I love you so much,” he says with conviction, kissing Jisung’s neck fervently, as if he is confirming that Jisung is there with him, that Jisung is safe.

They fell asleep on the couch like that, bodies intertwine with each other, getting as close as possible.

Jisung wakes up to the fond eyes of his lover gazing softly at him. He winces when he tries to get up, as one of his cuts open again under the bandages. “Good morning love. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

Both of them giggle.

Hyunjin caresses the palm of his hand to Jisung’s healthy cheek, avoiding his injured one. “What happened?” he whispers slowly.

Jisung closes his eyes for a bit, before replaying back all of the events the day before. “I got robbed on my way home; the bastard took all my laptop, my wallet, and everything else. He even beats me up when I beg to him to at least give me back the pictures on the wallet. He… “ Jisung exhales, and Hyunjin intertwines their fingers as a sign of support. “He said a lot of slurs, about me being gay and Asian and… a lot of not so nice things about the whole thing. He got a knife… I don’t care about the other things; I just want the photos, our photos. That’s the only thing that I have left from…”

“Oh my love,” Hyunjin hugs Jisung tight, fingers carding his hair soothingly. “It’s okay love. You don’t have to continue.” He kisses the top of Jisung’s crown, and angles his head to see him straight. “I’m sorry that this all happens to you and you had to go through that my love. But we are in this together, okay? I am here for you.” Hyunjin holds him close, rocking their bodies back and forth together. “I love that you are so brave and courageous, taking your stand, but darling, please consider your own safety. We can always make more photos, but I don’t know what I will do if you…if you didn’t make it…” Hyunjin’s eyes fill with the tears that he tries so hard to hold on. “I can stand all what the other people say, but I cannot lose you, love. Please be careful next time, please? Can you promise me this?”

Jisung feels his heart constricts. He didn’t think through the consequences of his actions, as he does everything with instincts and impulses. “I’m sorry my love, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, love, it’s just that… I was so worried Sungie,” the taller hugs the other closely, arms circling his neck protectively. “I’m sorry if I sound a bit harsh, but the thought of not having you in my life is just unbearable… You are more precious than anything, my love. Please always remember that.” Hyunjin takes a deep breath before continuing. “I love you.”

Jisung buries his head into Hyunjin’s chest, letting the older wraps his arms around his smaller frame. “I love you too, my love.”

* * *

Hyunjin watches the younger one falls back into slumber. He thanks the stars that it’s the weekend, and Jisung doesn’t have any shifts until Monday. He slowly de-attaches himself from his lover, going to the kitchen to prepare something for the both of them. He was in the middle of cooking Jisung’s favourite food, traditional fried rice, when he felt a pair of hands circling his waist, effectively hugging him from behind. He feels Jisung’s head settled on his shoulder. “Smells so good. Are you making fried rice?”

“Yes, your favourite.” He turns his head towards Jisung, encapsulating his lips with his own. “How’s your wounds?”

“Hmm better now, with you here.” Jisung smirks.

Hyunjin playfully pouts. “I’m being serious, Sungie.”

“Aww don’t pout honey. I’m okay, it’s just really sore and hurts sometimes when I move around. But it’ll be okay.”

“Do you want to get it checked to the doctor? We can go in a bit.”

“Nah, it should be alright.”

Hyunjin pouts again. “Can you at least get it checked by Seungmin? I can go with you, you know. Please?”

Jisung relents. He nods, “Okay. But double cuddle time and movie night after?”

“Promise.” Hyunjin smiles. “Thank you Hannie. I’ll text Seungmin and hopefully he’s in the clinic with Felix as well.” He finishes cooking and put the fried rice onto the plates. “Here, eat something first. We’ll go after you finish. I’ll get ready first.”

Jisung releases his hug reluctantly, and before making his way to the dining table, he turns Hyunjin to face him. He cups the taller’s face, placing a soft kiss onto his lips, before the other starts deepening the kiss. “Thank you, for everything that you’ve done, my love.” He says breathlessly.

Hyunjin smiles in between the kiss, “Thank _you_ for existing and staying in my life, darling. I’ll do anything for you in a heartbeat, you know that.” They hold each other’s gaze for awhile, eyes focusing on each other, and Jisung thinks he is lucky, and in love. He is sure that his own feelings are reflected through his gaze, as Hyunjin glows under the soft sun rays. Sure, there would be more obstacles that they both need to go through and overcome in life, but Jisung thinks they will be okay, as they are swimming through the ocean of life together, hand in hand, being there for one another and supporting each other through it all.


End file.
